A helping hand!
by Awen
Summary: After 5. year, Harry has got trouble with the Dursleys , Hermione and Snape rescue him. But what is this seconde prophecy about? Want to know it? Just read! Warning child abuse!
1. Trouble time

  
  
  
  
** A/N: So this is my very first fanfiction so be forbearing with me!!!!**  
  
  
  
  
** Troubled times:**   
  
  
`I have to run,  
keep running,  
don't stop!   
Come on or he will get you, again and then beat you.  
But why? He has never done that before, why did it start this summer?  
I have not done anything out of the ....ordinary.. if you can call the last summers that! Yeah there is a place to hide, just there behind the corner, he wont see me! I am save, save from him!!!!!`   
  
A breathless Harry Potter hide behind a street corner and ducked his had, he had trouble to control his breathing but tried desperately for he did not want his uncle to hear his harsh breathing when he would, should come this way.   
Of course, the corner of the street was not the best place to hide, but he could not run any longer. His ribs ached and he was sure that some of them where cracked if not broken, he felt a throbbing pain in his head from a conciseness and because of this barley noticed the pain from the forming bruises and cuts all over his body. `Yeah that does happen if you uncle uses you as your punching bag'   
  
But he had no time to dwell on this thought, for in this moment, a big fad man came running down the street.The mans face was purple and his eyes had a berserk look.   
  
All that Harry could do was to press himself deeper in the corner and to try not to breath to loud! But his uncle Vernon seemed to have noticed something.  
He stopped just besides the corner, his brow raised and it seemed like he was trying to think, if that was even possible in such a sick mind.  
He looked down the street, Harrys gaze followed his, and there he saw it blood,  
  
**his blood**  
  
he hadn't noticed that his wounds where that.....grave , well but he would not have run away if they weren't now would he!!!!  
His uncle had seen the blood, it was only a matter of seconds till he would understand what this trace would mean, and then he would follow this trace which would lead him right to Harry!   
  
A panicked look crossed Harrys face, he was lost, there where no way out of this misery. Nobody could save him now!!!!   
Uncle Vernon would find him and than he would beat him up like he did the last 3 weeks.   
  
'But why, why did Vernon beat me up?'  
  
were the last thoughts that passed Harrys mind before his uncle saw him and gave him a blow to the had that send him into the world of dreams, which would be better then the reality he had faced before you might think.  
But not for Harry, he came to the world of the nightmares, his personal hell.  
You wouldn't believe it but he preferred the Dursleys even if they recently began to beat him up!   
The only difference was that he had a chance to flee from the Dursleys but his nightmares would always haunt him!   
And there was no way to fight them back!  
The Question that haunted him the whole three weeks in which he was abused was,   
  
' why do they abuse me? What have I done wrong?'   
  
The Dursleys where his only left relatives and he wanted them to love him, or accept him.  
Of course he understood very early that they never would.  
  
Until this summer holidays they had just treated him with indifference, which was not much ,but o.k.   
But this, the beating, it was to much he couldn't take it and therefore he tried to run away ,to escape this hell he lived in so that he would only be living the hell in his dreams not the one in reality as well!  
  
  
Now after this 3 weeks, lying in his bad slowly coming back to conscious and remembering his `escape` he came to the only logical conclusion he could take  
  
: It has to be his fate, there was no other answer. He Harry Potter deserved all this, after all the magical world must have noticed something but they might just think he deserved it. After Sirius death he couldn't blame them.........  
  
.... And with this thoughts he closed his eyes resigned and hoped of a dreamless sleep even if he knew that he didn't deserved it!   
  
  
TBC 


	2. The letter!

  
  
**The letters :**   
  
The next morning the pain seemed to have lessened and his mind had cleared a little bit. A little voice in the back of his mind keeps whispering that Sirius death wasn't his fault or at least not entirely.  
But Harry wasn't ready to trust this voice, he needed some kind of confirmation ,which came after 3 hours laying in his bad (if you could call this rags a bad) and being ignored bye the Dursleys, in form of a letter from Hermione.  
Hedwig flew through the window and let the letter drop so that it fall on top of Harry, who woke up from the slumber state in which he had been in.  
After rubbing his eyes with his hands and hissing in pain after he tried to sit up as his broken ribs protested he opened the letter and began to read.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
you know that I am not Stupid right?  
So, why did you even try to convince me in all your letters (which weren't much)that you send me this summer, that you where doing well?  
Honestly no one expected you to do well , after all Sirius did just die!  
  
(this line has been crossed our and had been re written some times like Hermione wasn´t sure if she should write it)  
  
And Harry I can tell that you are blaming yourself for his death, like you did with Cedric. Harry I never saw someone dieing and although I liked Sirius a lot I surely can't understand how bad it must hurt to loose someone that close, or to watch someone dieing.  
So you witnessed 4 times what I gratefully never have and hopefully never will have to witness!  
So like I said before I can´t understand what you feel bit if I try to imagine then I think that in such a horrible situation can´t think straight or logical.  
Because Harry if you look rational at this whole miserable situation , than you have to realise that there is NO ONE to blame.  
So now I hope I have talked some sense into you!!!!!  
But Harry because you tried so desperately to convince me that you where doing fine , I am afraid that something else is bothering you.  
It is not like you have to tell me, but Harry I hope you know that I am interested in what happens with your live, because I DO CARE about you!  
So IF anything is bothering you I am willing to listen and I wont judge you ,I promise!!!!! I hope you will answer this letter soon and that the Dursleys are treating you well.  
  
Love Hermione   
  
  
  
  
After reading the letter 3 times Harry put it down. Like always Hermione had seen trough the lies and had found exactly what Harry had tried to hide. After all now he knew that someone did care.  
  
And by just knowing that he felt a immense relief like someone had lifted a heavy stone from his chest and he could breathe more freely.  
But then again you couldn't compare the feeling he experienced with breathing more freely, for with his broken ribs he couldn't breath free and because of the dizziness he felt because of his conciseness he seriously considers to not write back this instant but to wait till he was feeling better.   
  
But then again he wouldn't feel better any time soon , unless the Dursleys would stop treating him like shit!   
  
So with a sight he sat down on the floor and got the paper and ink out from the loosened floorboard and began to write as good as he could, for his hand was shaking and he had trouble to control it.  
  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
thank you for you letter , I appreciate that you are concerned about me , for some time I thought no one was interested in my life. And I was running in some kind of depression . Well you are right I was and partly still am blaming myself for Sirius death.  
At some times everything seems so clear and I can't understand how I could ever blame myself for his death   
But on other days, when the grief I feel is to much I can't stand it anymore.  
Well you are also right that there is something or should I say someone who is bothering me but I am afraid if I tell you, you'll tell other persons like Ron or Dumbledore and I really don't want them to know.   
I guess I feel kind of shamed.............  
But anyway I can't tell you.  
Hope you are doing well, and please don't tell anybody how much Sirius death did affect me. Even if the guess it, I don't want them to know my weakens besides it could even get dangerous if one of Voldemords folks hears about it.  
Tschaaa..... on weakness more he could use against me !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Totally excused after writing this letter he bound the letter to Hedwig and stumbled to his bad where his had hit the pillow and he fell into a restless sleep, with disturbing nightmares in it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N: And again he falls asleep at the end of the story....!  
So I have been informed that there are many spelling mistakes (well I knew that my spelling is horrible kind of hoped no one would notice * lol *) and I would like to find a betareader, so anyone interested ??????  
Hmm,...I have some ideas how to continue this story but am still unsure if he and hermione should come together or just stay friends.  
  
Well and since there weren't any betareaders in this chapter there are many spelling mistakes. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!  
**   
  
TBC   



	3. Just a little poem

** (A/N: ** This is just a little poem it came to my mind as I wrote the story A helping hand but it has not a real end. So I just wanted to put it here but it is not a real chapter just so you can see what I want to express when I say Harry is getting beaten)   
  
  
If you want me to remove it just write it. o.k.?   
  
  
Hit the wall with a crack,  
punshing, kicking with a smirk he goes,   
praying,praying don´t come back,   
crawling to the bed, no emotion shown.   
  
  
He fell unconscious on the blood covered sheets,   
having a nightmare how he beats,   
eyes snap open, a few tears fall,  
his mouth screams a desperate call.  
  
  
end 


	4. Hermione figures out

  
  
** Thanks to my beta reader Ashley Killen who helped me with this chapter and to the nice reviewers!!!**   
**Hermione figures out and the rescue:**   
  
  
She flew over the countryside, the letter from her master in her grasp. She was worried, or at least as worried as an animal could be.  
With every wing stroke, she got nearer to her destination: Hermione's house. There, she would deliver the letter, that on the one side was soaked with blood because the letter was written on the freshly bloodstained floor, where Harry had recently been beaten. But her master hadn't noticed, hadn't noticed at all because he was too weak, too weak to even see right.  
But not weak enough to give in and tell Hermione. No, probably only in death would he ask for help, but maybe not even then.  
  
  
  
Hermione was reading a book, but she couldn't concentrate on what she was reading. The letters got blurry and in resignation she closed her book and went to the window.  
She knew why she couldn't concentrate on what she was reading; it was because she was worried. Worried about her best friend Harry.  
She knew something was wrong, and she didn't mean that he was grieving for his godfather, no. Grieving about someone's death was normal, but he had always been so distant, not telling anything. Normally, he complained about the Dursleys, that everything was boring, and asked more then once if he could stay with Ron and if Hermione could speak to Dumbledore and explain everything to him. Of course, Hermione always told him that it would be safer for him to stay with the Dursleys and that she would write him everyday so that he would not be so bored.  
And of course, Hermione had, every time she had wrote to him, known that not one of her letters could take away what Harry really felt every summer he spent with the Dursleys. The loss of his parents.  
But although she knew all these things, she was worried about his safety and begged him to stay every summer with the Dursleys, but nowadays, she wondered if Harry was really better with the Dursleys.   
A single tear rolled down her cheek. She shook her head to drive them away. And then she saw her: the little white spot in the air moving in her direction. Without a doubt, it had to be Hedwig, so Harry had returned her letter immediately. This could be a good or a bad sign. It could mean that he was finally going to tell her the truth and was glad that someone was asking, or it could mean that he was trying to expel all her worries. But if he was going to try that, she wouldn't believe him.   
  
  
Hedwig landed on Hermiones bed and the latter hurried to the letter and read it as fast as she could.  
Well, the letter wasn't that bad. After all he had admitted that something was wrong, and if she would just guarantee him that she wouldn't tell Dumbledore or Ron, than he would tell her eventually. So all in all, she had a very good feeling as she sat down at her desk to return the letter and ensure him that she wouldn't tell Dumbledore or Ron.  
That lasted until she moved the letter from Harry to her desk and her eyes fell on the backside of the letter. The letter was brown with a tingle of red. At first, she wondered where Harry had got that funny paper, but as she removed her hand, she noticed that the red had stained it. With a shocked gasp, she let go of the letter and smelled the almost dried liquid on her hands.  
Blood!  
There was no doubt, it was blood and since the whole letters backside was soaked with it, it had come from a very big wound.   
  
Her brain started to work. She was pretty sure that it was Harry's blood. But if she was thinking about telling something, although Harry had begged her to not do that, she wanted to be sure.  
Only recently, she had read about some test potions, which could distinguish the blood of wizards or muggles. After checking if she had all the ingredients she needed, she began to brew the potion. After one hour, in which she was on the edge to just run and inform someone because she was so worried, she finished the potion. With trembling hands she let one drop of the potion fall on the backside of the letter, and waited.  
Exactly two minutes later, the paper, where the drop had fallen turned green.  
Green meant wizard's blood. Okay, Harry was the only wizard in the Dursleys house, so is had to be his blood. But to be sure that the potion hadn't failed, she took the knife she had taken from the kitchen earlier, when the potion was brewing, and cut her finger. One drop of the liquid fell on the white paper and she poured another drop of the potion onto it. After two minutes it tuned purple.  
So the potion was right. Purple meant muggle born wizard.  
  
  
The whole time she was brewing the potion, she was thinking about what she would do if her assumption was right. She didn't want to contact Dumbledore or Ron because Harry had specifically asked her to not do so. But she knew that Dumbledore was on holiday and so McGonagall was in the headmaster's office because some of the teachers always stayed in Hogwarts to make sure that nothing happened. So Hermione went to the oven and used her just recently bought Floo powder.  
She knew she shouldn't use it if her parents weren't at home but she had no time. So she threw the powder in the oven and screamed "Hogwarts headmasters office" as she stepped in the green flame.   
  
The swirling sensation took over her and as she landed on the other side. She felt so dizzy, that she fell down. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and saw a black wall, which, as she realised after another few seconds, was no black wall but the black cloak of the one and only potion master: Severus Snape.   
"Miss Granger, what a pleasure to see you in my well earned holidays." His voice almost dripped with sarcasm. "So tell me, Miss Granger, what gives me the pleasure?"  
"Professor Snape," Hermiones voice shook almost as much as the letter in her hand that she had brought with her, "I thought Professor McGonagall..." with a whisper she trailed off. The well-known smirk on Snape´s face appeared, "Well Miss Granger obviously..." but he couldn't end this sentence because he was interrupted by Hermione.  
"Professor, we have no time for this. Please, I wanted to speak with Professor McGonagall, but since she is not here I suppose.... well, it is urgent, so please, I need your help!" The smirk on Snape`s face grew bigger, "Ohh, if that is not a wonderful sight worth a picture. Miss Granger, one of the best friends of Harry Potter, kneeling on the floor in front of me, shivering like a leaf and begging me for help!" Now getting angry, Hermione stood determined, and faced Snape. Her voice still shook, but not with fear, with fury, "Professor Snape, make whatever smart remark you want to make. After this is done. But now, listen. All of Harry's letters I got this year were awfully nice," she saw that Snape wanted to say something, undoubtedly about Harry, but she stopped him, "No Sir, I said no interruptions! So normally, he does complain about how boring it is with the Dursleys and that Dudley is taunting him; that they are calling him names and so on..." Snape nodded; something in Hermiones voice, probably her determination had silenced and scared him a little bit. He knew, after all, that Hermione wouldn't be scared easily. He knew what she meant, for he had seen the taunting in Harry's memories during the occlumency lessons, " So this summer his letters were just nice, always asking us how we were doing and never complaining. Only in the first two letters he wrote that his uncle Vernon knew, somehow, about Sirius death, and that this summer would be the worst ever... but after that, in the third letter he just, well, acted as if he had never written it. So, I wrote to him and confronted him, his answer back was this...." she gave the letter to Snape who read it, and raised one eyebrow in question. "But Miss Granger," his voice seemed almost soft, "in this letter, everything seems normal, like he just had a little fight with his relatives."  
" Yeah!" the shaking in Hermiones voice had vanished, "I thought that as well, but now turn it around...come on turn the letter around!"  
A gasp out of Snape´s mouth was heard.  
"It is Harry ´s blood, I have checked it with a potion. Professor, I don't want to betray Harry, but I need help. Something is definitely wrong with him."   
  
  
* * Harry stood in the bathroom and tried to wash himself in the shower. His aunt Petunia had insisted that he would wash himself because he was dirty and smelled awful. She told Vernon that something like that could not be in her house. So Vernon had entered Harry's room and screamed at him. But Harry hadn't moved or shown any reaction at all.  
So Vernon had kicked Harry down from his bed. That was the moment when he had seen Hermiones letter. He picked it up and read it. His face got a purple shade and he looked down on the waking Harry and screamed at him that he should go to the bathroom and wash himself. After that said, Vernon had kicked Harry one more time in the ribs, and left.  
Unsure, Harry looked at the mirror, his stomach was blue all over and he looked terribly thin. Some of his ribs had to be broken, he felt them with every breath he took. Somehow, when he had been kicked from his bed he had broken his left wrist and on his head was a laceration which connected with a concussion.  
On his legs were several cuts from Dudley's new knife and his right ankle was sprained. But his worst injury's were 3 deep stab wounds.  
On in his shoulder, on his arm, but the most dangerous, and from Harry's point of view the only life-threatening injury, was a stab wound in his stomach. It was not a deep wound and it hadn't hit any important organs, but it was very painful and had lead to a great blood loss, which made Harry tired all the time.  
With slow movements, and painful gasps and moans, Harry dressed himself. After 12 minutes, he was ready and left the bathroom. He had just gone up the stairs, and wanted to enter his prison called a room, when his uncle screamed from the kitchen, "Freak, when you are ready come down and make us dinner!" Harry turned and started the long and painful way down the stairs and just as he reached the last step he felt the dizziness overwhelming him. He tried to stand but all his injuries, and the sleep withdrawal had taken his toll and he broke down unconscious.   
  
  
After apparating into Privet drive, Snape and Hermione walked to number 4, the house where Harry should live. Just as they stood in front of the door and Snape wanted to knock, they heard a noise like a body hit the floor. A curious look crossed Snape´s face and he held one hand high to signal Hermione to stay quite. After a short pause, they heard heavy steps and then an angry voice, "Ohh Petunia, Dudley come here. The freak has broken down. I think it is unconscious. Now it can't even do the work for us…"  
The angry voice faded and soon they heard a sound like a foot connecting with a body in full force and the mumbled words "useless freak, not good for anything"  
That was all that they needed to hear. Hermione had tears in her eyes at what she saw after Snape had opened the door with the Alohamora spell and knocked Harry's relatives out. And even Snape looked shocked as he knelt down by the broken body of the child that was called the saviour of the wizard world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** A/N: So what did you think about this chapter????  
Ohh and once again Thanks to my beta reader Ashley Killen who had the imense work to correct my mistakes!  
So Hermione will stay in this fic and I wanted to hear your opinion about Harry and her, should they share a friendship or a romantic relationship?  
So send me your opinion! **


	5. The rescue

  
  
**A/N: Hey, so here is the next chapter thanks to my beta reader. Enjoy it and review.**   
The rescue...   
After a few minutes, Snape seemed to overcome the shock enough to speak again, "We have to take him to my Manor!"  
  
Hermione blinked a few times before she answered, her voice was trembling with fear, "Right, to your Manor . . . but why? Okay, not important . . . How do we get there? We should move him only as much as we have to!"  
  
Snape lifted his eyebrow with surprise; he hadn't expected Hermione to react so calm and just act without asking questions, which weren't necessary and would just slow the process of rescuing Harry down.  
Maybe he had underestimated the young witch, but he hadn't time to dwell on that thought. Quickly, he explained to Hermione that he would use a portkey to his Manor, and then contact Madam Pomfrey to check on Harry.  
As he saw her worried expression, he (and by doing this he shocked himself quite a bit) promised to contact her as soon as he knew the extend of Harry's (of course he said 'Mr. Potter's') injuries.  
  
Back at his Manor, Snape called trough the fire network to Madam Pomfrey, who just five minutes later appeared in his room.  
After Madam Pomfrey ensured Snape that Harry's injuries weren't life threatening if she took care of them immediately, she convinced him to go into his potion lab and brew the dreamless sleep potion, which Harry would surly need.  
  
After almost two hours, Snape was done with the potion. He was rather disturbed by the fact that he could not, like usual, relax while doing the potion.  
No, this time it seemed that his thoughts were drawn to a certain green eyed, teenage boy named Harry Potter.  
He slowly started his way to his living room, the dreamless sleep potion in his hand. Reaching his goal, he found Harry lying on his big couch and he looked terrible. Quickly, Madam Pomfrey started to explain:   
  
"Well, Harry seems to have three broken ribs and two are heavy bruised. I can't heal them because it would risk further damage. His left wrist was broken and his right ankle was sprained, but I could fix that quickly it will just feel a little sore for a few days. He has a grave concussion so he might be confused for the next few days and not remember everything. But the worst....."  
  
Here Madam Pomfrey's steady and strong voice died out, like she hadn't enough strength to keep speaking.  
Sensitive, like always, Snape sent her one of his famous glares.  
  
"Well what is it? It can't be that worse after all that!"   
  
"....well you see...he has got three..."  
But here she stopped again.  
  
"Severus are you sure his relatives did that to him because...."  
Once again her voice faded.  
  
"Come on, spill it out! You must have seen worse things in your long career."  
  
This comment brought Pomfrey over the edge, and she spoke in an almost angry voice:  
  
"The poor dear has got three stab wounds, one in his arm, one in his shoulder and. one in his stomach. What is so disturbing, is that every wizard and muggle who would see this stab wound, would know that without medical attention, this person would die!"   
"Are you telling me what I think you are?"  
  
Snape's voice had died down to a fearful whisper, and Madam Pomfrey was almost surprised that the most hated student of Snape's could bring up such emotion in his voice.  
  
"Yes Severus, I can guarantee you, that the intentions of the Muggle's were to kill Mister Potter!"  
  
After this statement followed a long pause; it was an uncomfortable silence, which neither wanted to break. But after almost five minutes Madam Pomfrey couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"Well, obviously, there are many cuts and bruises. They will fade eventually, he is far to thin. You need to feed him probably, and treat his wounds with the potions I have written on this note. It is a schedule of which potion you need to give him at what time....."   
  
"Wait!"  
  
Snape's voice was loud once again,  
  
"I? Why should I look after.... Potter? He is not staying here!"   
  
"Well, I think he will, except you have a better idea of course!",   
  
Sheer panic crossed the Potion Master's face  
  
"Come on Severus, it won't be that bad. And there is just no other way; Dumbledore is on a mission for the order in Romania, well the Weasley family is in Romania as well. I think they mentioned something about a Prophecy... Anyway, Lupin, well it is rather obvious that he can't and since Sirius died...well the only one I could think of is Miss Granger. But if I remember correctly, she is a muggle and so her house is not protected enough to be safe for Mr Potter.  
Furthermore, you know all the potions and can handle a problem if it will come up."   
  
Snape's shocked expression had changed in total disbelieve.  
  
"So there is really no other way Severus, and I must leave. Here are my last instructions: 1.He needs to stay in bed for two to three weeks.   
2. Get him slowly used to food, he might not have eaten for days.   
3. Someone always needs to be around in the first two weeks. Because of his ribs, he could have so much trouble breathing that he stops all together.  
  
"I think that is all. I will come every day in the first week and then every three days.  
Ohh, before I forget, you need to speak with him because of his mental state. To be truthful... I am not quite sure if some of his cuts weren't self-inflected! Have to go now the order needs my help. Sorry I couldn't stay longer."   
  
And off she was, without giving Snape a chance to say something.  
* * *   
Hermione stumbled out of the oven, into the arms of her impatient parents.  
  
"Hermione, where have you been? We were scared, how could you do something like this especially after Vol. this man has returned!! We thought that you..."  
  
But here the voice of Mrs. Granger died out. She had seen the tears flowing down Hermione's face.  
  
"Hermione dear! Honey what happened.it wasn't this scary man.?"   
  
"No Mum, I am okay, it's not me. I am upset about someone else."  
  
And so Hermione begun to tell her tale. She just began to explain how serious Harry's injuries had seemed when the fire turned green and Professor Snape's face appeared in the flames.  
While Snape explained the extend of Harry's injuries to Hermione, her parents recovered from the shock they had received as the head appeared in the flames.  
True, Hermione had explained to them how the floo network worked as they agreed to install it in their house, but it was just the first time they actually saw it.  
Snape had explained Harry's situation in a fluent and quick speech. He seemed to be at loss of words:  
  
".So.. Miss Granger, there is.. Well, there is one problem. Madam Pomfrey said that Harry has to stay in bed for two to three weeks."  
  
Hermione nodded. She wasn't surprised about that but she had learned not to interrupt him if she didn't wanted to provoke him,   
"However she also said, that under no circumstances he should be alone in the first two weeks because of his broken ribs and some breathing issues which could be connected with that injury.  
Well, to make this short I am not always there and ..there is no one else so..."  
  
Here he sighed heavily.   
  
"Miss Granger, I do need your help!"  
  
To say Hermione was surprised was the understatement of the year. Of course, she had sensed that something was up, but that Professor Snape would ask her to stay for two weeks at his Manor was just impossible.  
  
"So, are you helping me or not? I could ask that Weasley brat but I would.prefer.your presence!"  
  
Snape's voice sounded impatient and annoyed, but Hermione couldn't resist raising one of her eyebrows in a very Snape like way.  
She glanced at her parents.  
  
"Dad, Mum, I think he really needs my help. By the way, this is my potion teacher Professor Snape.ahh.Professor Snape these are my parents!"  
  
With a shy gesture the parents raised their hands and waved a little bit, obviously still in a bit of shock. Snape only nodded.  
  
"So I am just going to go upstairs and pack my things Professor. Maybe you should.. have a chat with my parents... about .well, stuff you need to talk about."  
  
With this, Hermione disappeared from Snape's view and he was left alone with two muggles, who now seemed to have overcome their shock for the most part, and looked at him in interest.  
  
"So, you are Hermione's potion Professor, we have heard a lot about you,"  
  
Snape couldn't hide a snort. Of course Miss Granger had told her parents all about him being a cruel bastard. Typical, no child respected his work.  
No one understood the art of potion brewing, how you can loose yourself in the secrets of cauldrons and potion ingredients.  
Miss Granger was a hard worker, but of course, she wasn't interested like all mindless children.  
  
"She told us so much about potions, and how fascinating they are!  
Sometimes she just gets lost in her explanation. Well, you will have witnessed that. After all, you are her teacher.  
So now to the more important things, Hermione explained the situation to us before you.well.. .called.  
Horrible people these Dursleys! And poor Harry always seems to get into trouble.  
We will allow Hermione to help you, from what we have heard about you, you are a good and trustworthy person.  
We trust you to keep her safe, but we would appreciate it if she could call us every evening, if that wouldn't be too much of a problem?"  
  
Snape gaped at the Grangers. Miss Granger had told her parents that he, Severus Snape, most hated teacher in Hogwarts, was a good and trustworthy person?  
Maybe he had judged her to quickly, maybe she wasn't as much of a fool as she seemed to be.  
  
"I appreciate your trust, I will look after her closely and of course she can...call you every evening!"  
  
The Grangers smiled while Snape glared kind of annoyed during the uncomfortable silence which followed.  
The silence was interrupted as Hermione came down stairs with two big bags.  
  
"So can I go?"  
  
"Of course honey," her mother replied, "Maybe you are even safer with him. So take care, and don't annoy Professor Snape to much.ohh and before I forget you are to call us every evening."  
  
A confused look crossed Hermione's face.  
  
" Call? Mum , Dad, I am quite sure that Professor Snape doesn't have a tele . . . ohh, you mean contact you through the floo network!!! Well yeah, of course. So I'll be off then!"  
  
With a last hug to her mother and father, Hermione turned her back to them, took some floo powder, threw it in the oven and said, "Snape's Manor!" while stepping into the green, turning flames.  
**TBC  
  
So what do you think?? REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	6. the seconde prophecy

  
  
**The second prophecy!**   
  
Some where in Romania in a muggle library:   
  
An old man with a long silver beared sat on a table reading a book, his nose almost touching the pages.  
His expression seemed to be bewildered as he looked up to a younger man in the twentys with fire red hair:  
  
" Charlie, how could this happen? Why have we never heared from this before?"   
  
"Then it is true? You have never heared of it? Do you think it is important, do you think she meant Harry?"   
  
" Charlie", Dumbledore had raised his hands at this point trying to calm the anxious man, " I am afraid I can not answer this question…yet. I need you to tell me who made this prophecy and why I have never heard of it before."   
  
"It make sense, she…. the one who made the prophecy, well she was a muggle. Or apparently she wasn't. That is the part that I don´t understand. The prophecy appeared in an old muggle book that is why you haven´t read it before, but how can a muggle do such a prophecy?"   
  
"Ahhh, I see, I see ", the usual twinkle had returned into Dumbledores eyes, " In the past or to be exact in 1843 in which time this prophecy was made, the wizard school system in Romania wasn't really advanced. The wizard schools in Romania didn't allow the muggle born wizards to visit the shool. Often the muggle born wizards didn´t even know anything about magic but they were wizards.  
Naturally they showed some of they potential. So I reckon that this woman had high potential in divination and made, even without proper teaching, this prophecy which…….if I might add, seems to be very true."  
  
" So she really means Harry, well it is rather obvious marked with the lightening bolt… a friend of mine who lives here read it. He is muggle born.  
So what is gonna happen?  
What are you going to do?"  
  
"It seems, like I shall visit Hogwarts again. We will have to announce a meeting of the Order. I am sorry to interrupt the hollidays of your family but I must insist on your help as well as on the help of Arthur and Molly. I am going to leave now, I hope your family will follow soon."  
  
With that said he flicked his wand and apparated away.   
  
"Great", mumbled Charlie to himself, " Hollidays end!!! Ron will have a fit!" well at least his mind added silent, he might see Harry again in Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore apparated to the brink of the apparation wards of Hogwarts and walked in a, for a man in his age quick pace, to the castle.  
He was quite surprised when he couldn´t find Severus in the castle but found a note on his desk, which said:  
  
I am sorry to have left this castle without informing anyone.  
But I found out some starteling news concering Mr. Potter and his welfare.  
  
The note was obviously written in a haste, it didn´t even say where Severus had gone but Dumbledore expected him to be in his Manor.  
  
With a worried frown because of the unusal concern and missing of sarcastic comments regarding Harry , Dumbledore threw some floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in the green flames while speaking with a clear voice "Snape's Manor".  
  
At Snapes Manor, Snape had just got Harry successfully into his new room on the bed and Hermione went downstairs to fetch some water in case Harry should wake up when he heard a loud scream from her.  
With a glance making sure that Harry was o.k. he ran downstairs to check on Hermione.  
  
Hermione was just passing the living room heading to the kitchen to fetch some water for Harry when Dumbledore steppted out of the oven.  
Normally she wouldn´t have screamed that frightened because of this little surprised moment, but today was not a normal day and she couldn´t hold herself toghether anymore.  
Just as Dumbledore had calmed Hermione down, Snape bolted into the room his wand in his right hand ready to fight.  
  
" What is going on Miss Granger is everything……"   
  
He didn´t finish the sentence as he noticed Dumbledores present.   
  
" So I see, you have returned from your secret Mission. You have read the note?", a nod from Dumbledore confirmed his suspicion. Hermione sank slowly down on the couch the day has clearly been to much for her, " Then I belive I shall tell you that Harry Potter is now staying upstairs in the guestroom beside my room and that I, and Miss Granger here have literally saved him from his so called relatives, after Miss Granger showed me evidence that he has been abused."  
  
Confusion was clearly written across Dumbledore's face and the Snape sat down on the couch as well and started the long explanation.  
  
" I have never thought of this possibility, his only relatives abusing him", the twinkle had once again during Snapes speach dissapeared and one single tear had dripped down his cheek," I am truly sorry. How could I not see?"  
  
"This is not your fault", this was the first time Hermione had said something in Dumbledores presence, " no one knew, because he didn´t want us to!! He said it himself in the letter, he said he didn´t want you to know because he thought you would have felt ashamed."  
  
A few moments of silence followed, all three were sitting on the couch everybody thinking this one thought.  
  
"After reciving this grave news", Dumbledore interrupted the long silence," I am afraid I have to announce some grave news as well!  
I am just coming from Rumania where I visited Charlie and the other Weasleys. Apparantly a muggel born wizards friend of Charlie Weasley has found a prophecy about Harry which we haven´t found yet."  
  
"Albus", Snape interrupted Dumbledore in his speech," do you think it's wise to discuss this matter infront of Miss Granger?"  
  
"Well Severus you see, since this prophecy does mainly deal about Harry we would have to tell him and he would surely tell his friends, now wouldn't he?"  
  
Here his eyes twinkled again as he look down at Hermione, who's eyes where getting bigger by the moment.  
  
"Anyway, I was just going to inform you, Severus, about the content of this prophecy"  
  
" And why would you do that Headmaster?"  
  
"Why Severus, of course because you are the spy and often in contact with Voldemored. Also I wanted to discuess with you weather this prophecy is true or not!"  
  
Dumbledore laid the muggle book on the table and Snape picked it up and read out loud:   
  
** The innocent marked with the lightening bolt,  
He posesses a skill which he does not know yet,  
The reason of fight he shall never forget,  
For if, the pain will turn his heart cold.  
  
The strengh is the advantage shining bright,  
On first sight it seems to stand on the side of light,  
But beware the strengh posesses a weakness deep within,  
He will turn dark if he does not see the reason.  
  
** A long silence followed, no one dared to speak a word. The expression on Hermiones face changed from utter shock to hope, to an expression of deep concentration. While Snapes expression was unreadable.  
It seemed like the silence would last forever, the fire in the fireplace made soothing noises, a dripping sound from the outside announced that it had started raining.  
Hermine leaned back into the green couch, she was tired everything was too much, her eyes were getting heavyer by the minute.  
But she didn´t want to sleep, she needed to think about this prophecy and what it meant.  
The sound of the fire was sooo soothing, she was right about to fall asleep, when she heard a loud scream from upstairs.  
  
"Nooooooo, please! NOOOOOOO!"  
  
Then a sound of a heavy object making contact with the floor and a painful scream.  
Hermione and Dumbledore jumped to their feet. But Snape had already reached the stairs and was just running upstairs taking three steps at once.  
  
Opening the guest room Snape saw a wide awake Harry lying on the floor apparently fallen from the bed clutching his stomache in obviouse pain but not making a noise while enduring it.  
His eyes where searching the unknown room, clearly confusion written on his face.  
  
As Snape moved to lift him up on the bed, Harry desperalty tried to move away. Precisely at that time Dumbledore and Hermione entered the room to see a Harry holding his arms in front of his face as if shielding his face and whispering in a raspy and silent voice:  
  
"I didn´t do anything, I swear uncle. Please I didn´t. I won´t run away again!"  
  
Snape touched his arms in an attampted to lower them, but the response he received was not one he had expect. While the whispering of the boy had sounded defeated and pleading his voice sounded now harsh and was a little louder:  
  
"Don´t you dare touch me, let go. I haven´t done anything."  
  
"So the boy has not been broken yet."  
  
Carefully Snape let go of Harry and spoke in a as calm as he could master it to be voice:  
  
" Potter as cruel as you may think that I am, Im not going to touch or hurt you so calm down and let me help you since you are so obviously in pain."   
  
As if just only now seeing the room for what it was, Harry's eyes seemed to focus as he looked at the face of Severus Snape while lowering his hands.   
  
" Professor, where am I?  
What are you doing here?  
What…sir what happened."  
  
The disturbing sound of a closing door in the silent room made Harry tense up once again but his searching eyes just met Dumbledores as he silently walked his path to Harry's location followed by a very worried looking Hermione.  
  
"Ohh my dear boy, I am so very sorry that I did not see how bad your relatives treated you at your home. If I had only known I wouldn't have sent you back there. But I can´t change the past now can I?  
The only option I have now is to hope , that you will forgive me for the pain that I have sent you throught."  
  
Here Dumbledore made a long pause as if waiting for an answer or a sign of aknowledgemeant from Harry , but Harry just sat there staring at the Headmaster as if he had grown another head.  
  
"As for your other question, Harry you are here at Snapes Manor. Miss Granger here and Severus saved you from your uncle.  
And I have to say it was a close call!  
Your injuries, as Severus informed me ,were and still are rather grave.  
But they will explain everything in more detail once you are in a comfortable position……"  
  
Dumbledore nodded to Severus who as if talking to a small child began to explain:  
  
"Listen Potter I will just carry you back to your bed, is that all right with you?"  
  
He lifted Harry up and lay him down on the bed where he tucked him safe under the blankets.  
  
" Miss Granger will just tell you the basics of your rescue and then we will leave you to rest…"  
  
With the premission of Dumbledore Hermione stepped up to Harry and gave him a careful hug worry written all over her face.  
  
"Ohh Harry, I was soo worried about you.  
Why haven´t you told me…?"  
  
As she realised that Harrys face changed into fear she quickly talked on:  
  
"Well of course I can understand that you wouldn´t want to talk about it, …I would have probably done the same…anyway about your rescue……………………"  
  
And so she just babbled on and on and didn´t even notice as the headmaster and Snape left the room.  
To the shock of Harry who had observed them both from where he ley while listening to Hermione:  
Both smiling.  
  
TBC   
  
**(AN: Thanks to my beta reader Nathan, and of course I thank all the reviewers.  
I hope the next chapter will be up soon, but truthfully it could take a while. SORRY)**   
  



	7. a helping hand part 7

AN: So here is my new chapter I know it took me a while and I am sorry but I will try to update on a more regular basis from now on. 

**A HELPING HAND PART 7:**

Blood, yes it was defiantly blood!

What else should it be when you cut yourself while trying to prepare food for Harry?

Hermione reached for her wand to perform a fast healing spell and berated herself for being so absent with her thoughts while cutting with the sharp knife.

Normally she did not even prepare food anymore.  
She just used the handy charms she read about one time in the summer holidays but somehow nowadays she used it as a special time for herself where neither Snape or anybody else could ask her for anything and she had time to think about all the things that had happened in such a short time.

And that´s what she did.

Harry was still in bed and hadn´t left it once in 4 days.

Although Madam Pomfrey told her this was absolutely normal, she did feel a little left out.

She did not know all the details but she knew that: While she had her talk with Harry after he had fallen out of bed Snape and Dumbledore had a serious talk downstairs.

From the things they mentioned to her and the conclusions she had made ,she guessed that they were very scared after hearing the Prophecy because of the warning in it.

They seemed to think that after the brutal mistreating of Harry, it could be very possible that Harry would not see why he was taking all pain, difficulties and the possible death of himself, when fighting against Voldemoret after living with people like his relatives.

Well Hermione couldn´t blame them for this thought , she herself worried about it a lot.

She just could not understand their decisions to keep her from him for so long.

She guessed they wanted to control what was said to him and how he was treated in this days out of worry to cause even more damage.  
But she doubted that it would be any good. After all she was Harrys best friend and he surely wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him.

The last time she had seen him he was fragile, laying on the bed.   
Broken like something tossed away.  
And really he had been tossed away from the Dursleys and that was what broke Hermiones heart.

Sure she trusted Dumbledore and after this 4 days she began to trust Snape as well but she couldn´t help but think that it would be better if she would be allowed to see Harry.

But now she coudn´t give him that feeling and that was why she began to cry silently while standing in the kitchen…..

She cried because of the unfairness in the world,  
because of the way Harry was treated,  
because of the things Harry had still to face in his future  
and because she could not do anything against any of this things...

Snape went from the living room to the kitchen.  
He just wanted to get himself a glass of water.  
As he reached the kitchen he saw Hermione standing in the middle of it looking out of the window ,into the nothingness and crying.  
At first he wondered why she would cry but standing there and watching her he realised how much stress it must have been for her.

True she had not been by Harry in the last 4 days ,she had just prepared his food ,cleaned rooms and stuff like that,but she must have been confused.

After all he ,Snape himself, had asked her here to help him watch Harry and know he and Dumbledore did not even let her to Harry.

Of course when he asked Hermione to help him they did not know anything about that damn Prophecy.

Now what to do?

He Snape could not go to her and comfort her so he did the only thing he could, he turned around and left to go to Harry and watch him sleep… on of his favourite activities this last few days.

He walked to the room where Harry lay and sat on the chair standing beside his bed.  
Harry , as most times in the past 4 days , was asleep.  
He almost looked relaxed but soon his features changed dramatically from relaxed to pained.  
The pained, strained expression stayed for most of his dreams.  
The only explanation that Snape could think of while sitting in his chair was, that the pain came from the inside.  
It could not be physicly , after all Madame Pomfreys had assured him his injuries shouldn´t be painfull anymore.

But his screams seemed to real to be just for psychological reasons.  
They reminded him of the screams of victimes who suffered the crucius curse.

But that could not be.

It had to be a psychological problem and here lay the difficulty.  
With any other teenager you would just get him some help ore let him deal with this in his own time.

But Harry was not a normal teenager.

Every wrong decision now could not only cause damage in Harry´s life but also in the magical world.  
After all the Prophecy said that if Harry changed sides and turned to the dark side there would be no way of winning against him.

All hope would be gone. 

So once again Snape sat beside the bed watching the boy whos decision would be fatal for the whole world muggel as well as wizard.

The boy shifted in his bed and mumbled nervous.  
Snape almost wanted to wake him, but he did not and keept on watching him whimper, turn and scream.

TBC 

AN: I did some changes after reading this chapter again, figured I must have been drunk to write it like this the first time.  
Well I am working on the next chapters and hope it won´t take so long.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 

There are some things that do not have to be said out loud, to be understood. Because just a gaze lingering on you, a smile or a nod will tell you everything that you need to know. Like the smiling eyes of your mother can tell you - long before you understand words - that she loves you. Or like the sorrowful eyes of your mother - seconds before she sacrifices herself for you - can say ´ I am sorry for the hard live we have burdened upon your shoulder.

This however was not such situation.

Obviously Harry had realised that something was off bye the way Dumbledore and Snape were acting, but he reckoned they just did not know how to act around him after getting acquainted with his so called home life.  
The sometimes forgotten glares from Snape, when he looked thoughtful as if he was pondering something very grave which came to surface every time he looked at Harry directly.  
Harry guessed that Snape only now realised that he was not pampered at all and had indeed a homelife full of hardship.

But Harry was only partly right.

Dumbledores gaze however often stayed on him for minutes but the emotions ranged from compassion, love, pity to anger or hopelessness so that Harry did not dare to take a guess. But he could not stop himself and fear that the anger was directed to him for disappointing Dumbledores expectations.

After all he was the boy who lived, expected to defeat the Dark Lord or die, now he could not even defend himself against a mere muggle.  
Admittedly a very big muggle, but still only a muggle.

Still there was this nagging feeling.  
Like there was more to the wired acting of Dumbledore and Snape, more than met the eye. But he had not much time to dwell on this thoughts since he was still so exhausted that he spend the most time healing and therefore sleeping.  
But his dreams where not restful , not restful at all, I dare say.  
Every night there where nightmares or visions, after Sirius Harry did not dare to guess which on he was experiencing.

Almost one week went by with him waking up - drenched in sweet and screaming - alone. The fact that he always had those terrible nightmares or visions , whatever there where, always at night, made him suspect it where actually visions…..but now he would not suspect….

The last nights he almost thought there was a presence nearby, but he could not be sure. One night, 10 days after his so called rescue, he had a particularly bad vision.  
Just moments after he closed his eyes he found himself sitting on some chair made of stone. He felt hot anger and rage filling his mind as he looked down at a kneeling, snivelling man in a black robe with a mask over his face.

"Lucius you have disappointed me greatly.  
Your boy would have been a valuable asset, especially in the task of spying young Harry Potter."

Lucius fearful eyes which could bee seen through two little holes in the Death eater Mask darted up.  
Harry tried to escape, to shut his mind from Voldemorts,….how could this be, wasn´t Lucius in Azkaban?

" I am so sorry Master"

, Lucius began to crawl nearer to his, no Voldemorts hem of the robe.

" But how could I have foreseen, he seemed such a faith full servant."

Then he felt Voldemorts hand with the wand raise, and it felt like it was his one, he knew what was coming and prepared himself.

In all those nightmares when he had watched muggels tormented , he had always felt each and every unforgivable curse as if it was cast upon himself.  
Unfortunately Voldemort was quite fond of the crucius curse and so Harrys nerv system got destroyed , every night, a little bit more.

So he readied himself for what was to come.

He already felt sick to the stomach, but not only because he knew what was coming , but because he felt somewhere in the back of his mind hat he didn´t exactly mind that Lucius got cursed, that Lucius had to suffer.  
After all this man had done to innocent people…..to Sirius,..he might even deserve it. This would almost be like revenge, seeing Lucius scream for mercy.  
Then Voldmort hissed the word Crucius, the curse flew and hit Lucius who screamed and twisted and clawed at his hands.

But for the first time in weeks , there was no pain for Harry.  
.  
He felt nothing, nothing at all and then when he began to relax, when he was slowly released from his nightmare and began to wake up, it caught him of guard.

The pain was exactly like in the night when Sirius was killed, his scar burst open, blood flew. 

Harry stumbled out of his bed , hands over his bleeding scar in the surprised arms of a reading potion master who was everything else but prepared for this.  
All the other nights Harry had only whimpered he had never woken up.  
But said boy didn´t even realise the presence of the other.  
The pain was so immense that he could do nothing but curl himself into a little ball , he knew Voldmort wanted to possess him but he fought it with all his might.

A stunned Snape watched a bleeding Harry on the floor, the boy seemed to be in much pain, and then for a moment so short he couldn´t be sure if it was real, Harrys eyes turned red, like the ones of Voldemort.  
But the colour faded and Harry screamed:

"No, you will not possess me again. NEVER!"

Confusion aroused in Snape, he knew that Dumbledore had not told him everything about that night in the Ministy but surly he would have told him if the boy himself was possessed by Voldmort.  
On the other hand it did not seem likely that the Potter boy would lie under such a dire plight.

But the potion Master had no more time to dwell on this thoughts as the boy lost his battle. The red eyes glazed over and a unnatural voice for the boys mouth spoke.

"Vengeance is sweet Harry, isn´t it?  
I dare say I am almost proud of you! You have mastered the first step!"

The voice died out, red eyes turned emerald green.  
The boy was definitely himself again.  
But he still seemed to be slightly out of it.  
His gaze flickered unseeing over the room, it did not even linger on Snape a proof that he did not see him, for the view of the hated potion master would otherwise have caused a reaction. All colour drained from Harrys face and then he tried to stand up, stumbled and staggered a few feet away where he sank down on his knees again and began a violent retching. He did not stop for minutes.  
But there was not much in his stomach to begin with so it were only dry heaves , which shook violently on his body, in the end.  
He could not hold himself together and so the tears came.  
Only a few at first soon followed by heavy sobs.  
What had he done?  
He wanted vengeance did he not?

Than there was this touch, on his shoulder, he did not know who it was,….but he did not care. He had to let it out, and so he did.  
He screamed with a pleading tone like he searched for reassurance. 

But his screams where muffled by a shoulder from this person whom had turned him around and hold him tight.

"I did not enjoy it, I swear that I did not!  
Please believe me I do not want this to happen to anyone……"

Then he whispered on.

"Please believe me, please, please, please……..ohh please!"

This was to much for Snape, although he did not know what the boy had seen in his nightmare it certainly must have been something horrific judging from his reaction.  
But why was he, in his mind, still calling it nightmare when it was so obvious that it had to be a vision, the possession of the boys mind made it very clear….but what did the dark lord mean by it?  
He was almost proud of Harry, did that mean Harry was turning?  
Was he now a fellow of the Dark Lord?  
But he soon dismissed that thought.  
Seeing the repulsed reaction of the boy , this could not be an act, the boy no Harry had clearly been as shocked as he was when haring the approve of Voldemort.  
And now the boy seemed crushed.

"Sir?"

During Snapes strain of thoughts Harry had visibly calmed himself and was just whipping his mouth with his sleeves while staring in confusion up into Snapes face.  
Clearly he had just now realised who he had clutched and plead to.

"Boy!"

He returned cold, a sneer on his lips.  
He could not help it,…old habits die hard.

But the reaction to this word was harsh, Harry shrunk back and only then did Snape remember, the boys uncle had called him "boy".  
So what to call him now, …well he would have to……  
Slowly Snapes mouth opened and the foreign word stumbled awkward out of it:

"Harry…."

The reaction was harsh as well but this time the boy shrunk not back, no he looked up in a sudden move.  
Green eyes met black.  
Analysed them.  
Whatever Harry found in the eyes Snape did not know, but it seemed enough for him because he relaxed again.

"Listen , Harry" ,

this time it almost felt normal speaking the name,

" I know this is difficult for both of us "

Snape was stalling time, he knew something needed to be said.  
Dumbledore and his stupid order to not talk to the boy so theat he would not get him over the edge now that they knew he could become the next Dark Lord, had only led to more problems.  
Now he could not stay silent, but what to say….what to say, he was the last person who knew what was right to do.  
And so Snape did something that he had not done for years, and he could not really see why he was doing it now.  
It seemed like the trusting, hopeful green eyes staring into his caused is somehow. He spoke the truth.

"Harry I do not know what I am supposed to say?  
You must have realised, that we avoided talking to you this is because of reasons that is not my place to tell you but Dumbledores.  
But let me assure you he will tell you.  
Now I know this must be very unpleasant for you."

A confused look met him.

" Well I have realised that you are a private person and it certainly seems like you did not want anyone to find out about your home life and I did.  
And now I even know about your nightmares or vision.  
And about the fact that Voldemort did indeed posses you."

Another confused look.

"No Harry, Dumbledore did not tell me, it just became apparent from …how to phrase this : recent occurrences, you might say."

A slow nod confirmed that Harry knew that Snape must have watched the incident just moments ago.

" You do not have to tell me anything Harry, after all I can not tell you anything. But if you want to, as surprising as it may be, I am willing to listen.  
I won´t judge you and I will try to restrain my " sarcastic comments" as hard as it may seem to me."

Harry bowed his head but Severus was not satisfied with this reaction.

" No Harry"

he forced his head up to meet his eyes,

" look at me , I need you to understand this!  
I do understand the graveness of this situation."

,He could not help but think that he did understand the graveness of the situation more than Harry did after all Harry did not know of the second prophecy.

"You need someone you can talk to, someone you can trust.  
And although I am not your first choice… or would be any choice at all. I am all you have got right now,  
and probably for the near future.  
So we will have to deal with it as good as we can.  
Are you willing to do that?"

No reaction, well that had certainly not been what Snape had anticipated, just a star. He could not read what the boy was thinking , for once.  
All this years the boy had shown his feeling, his thought in every move in every look all this time he didn´t wanted to know for it had made him uneasy to see nothing but honesty. It had made him uneasy that he could not detect arrogance or hate even regarded to him or the Malfoy boy.  
It had made him uneasy that all this years he had known that this boy was nothing like his father and therefore he had hated the boy for showing his emotion, his thoughts so openly. Somehow he had convinced himself that Harry had shown all his feelings in order to remind him with every move, with every look , with every word that he was nothing like his father and could not be hated.  
And somehow in the back of Snapes mind he had thought this to be enough to hate him.

But this times where over now, he saw his mistakes.  
And now, now when he wanted to see Harrys thought, his feeling, he could not.

Time seemed to slow down.  
Harrys answer was of importance, even if he did not know so, the decision to trust someone or to not do so could easily influence his staying on the light side or turning to the dark one.

And so Snape did not turn his gaze away, although he could read nothing in those eyes.  
But because he did not turn away, he did not miss the small nod of Harrys had.

" Professor I see your reasoning, and I am willing to try."

TBC 


End file.
